Siobhan deSibille
Appearance Before the War Skin: Light brown Hair: Moss green Eyes: Green During the War/Imprisonment Skin: Dark grey Hair: Black Eyes: Grey Tænarius Skin: White; blue tinges Hair: White Eyes: White Before the War Born Ul'ra Saelriaremoril Eldag'eòr, deSibille was a Wood-Elf princess who had spent her first two centuries learning how to be a wife-ruler of a powerful spouse. The Eldag'eòr clan ruled a large forest region, but their relations with humans and the adoption of an aristocratic mentality led them to become unpopular amongst their people. The Eldag'eòr began considering themselves to be born royalty, and began accepting gifts of precious metals, jewels, and eventually slaves. It was rumored that they sold the secrets of their now rival elven clans so that infiltration of their kingdoms would be easier and thus, four elf-lands fell to deforestation. Because of the Eldag'eòr clan's greed, the forest spirits would not fight on their behalf once the truth was known. Eventually a smaller Elven kingdom, known as the Am'gol clan, invaded and cut down the vast Eldag'eòr clan. The King and Queen were murdered, the children that were a part of the military were slaughtered, and those who were meant to lead idle lives were sent off to be slaves or sent to war camps. Life in the Prison Camps deSibille was immediately placed in a prison camp, and stayed there for nearly 300 years. As she had gone from a life of privileged life to one of constant fear and servitude, she nearly collapses under the pressure. Upon arrival, she, and all other prisoners had their garments replaced by over-larged tunics tied at the waist by a robe-belt; their hair was shaved; all were given a metal arm band that would show who was stealing food, as it was already two sizes too small upon placement. Staying at such a low weight robbed the wearer of the nutrients they needed, and those that managed to eat too much would eventually lose feeling in the arm, due to lack of blood flow. Their names were also robbed from them, and deSibille (nee Eldag'eòr) spent 300 years being called “Elf,” “Wench,” and “Slug.” Eventually, due to being removed from her own culture, she forgets her own language and name, calling herself “Ella” for centuries. The smoke from the factories blocks out the stars at night, and dulls the sun by day. During deSibille’s 300 years, her brown skin lightens to a grey due to the coal that makes it’s way into her body. Her mossy green hair turns to black, and her green eyes fade to grey. During the summer, the heat and the coal dust has her develop a hacking cough, and she must wear a mask that covers her nose and face in order to keep working. After watching three centuries of watching humans try to rouse up a rebellion against those keeping them in the prisons, she manages to form a group and start planning an escape. Nothing can actually happen, as none can think of a catalyst that will allow them to successfully escape, until deSibille begins dreaming of a woman who addresses her as “Siobhan deSibille.” The woman in her dreams insists she has been assigned to assist only this deSibille, and the elf takes on this identity to finally be able to escape. The women accepts this, and on the dawn of her taking the name Siobhan deSibille, one of the larger factories explodes, and begins to fall into the caverns below it, causing several other fires and explosions as well as chaos. deSibille manages to find her group of conspirators, with minimal injuries. As they agree to try and steal a vehicle, the woman from deSibille’s dreams appears, and informs them she will be leading them to safety. As they leave, it is noted that no one is caring that they are walking by. The woman refuses to answer why this is so, and one of the humans is convinced they are truly dead and runs away from the group, only to be noticed and killed by a guard trying to stop a rebellion. When they are a safe distance away, the woman tells deSibille that she will return at her own discretion to collect her pay for freeing the group. When asked what the pay would be, she informs them that “I gave you your lives back. My payment will be whatever I want it to be,” before disappearing. Post Escape The group travels on sparsely used paths and off the beaten paths to avoid being detected. The Dwarves eventually talk the group into heading into their lands, where they can be protected by hiding in an underground network of caves. The group rules this is where they should go, and they turn north-bound. Eventually their clothing, malnourishment as well as the metallic armband tip off local authorities to look for them. The group “basically disbands” into several small groups that are in nearby towns, at this point only half-way between the war camps and the Dwarven lands. They stay in the towns for several years, taking up jobs and several individuals branch off to start families. deSibille, however, never feels safe. After hearing how one of the families is recaptured, and several members die off due to inner conflict, she actively looks for a new place for them all to live. deSibille imagines herself to be a born ruler, like her parents, and eventually meets a Yuan-Ti couple that can move the entire group to the Dwarven lands. The couple, Siltalin and Tlisytta Hlyiss, agree to bring the group, so long as deSibille marries Tlisytta and has a child by Siltalin as a blood bond. Determined she can think her way out of the situation, deSibille agrees. The partnership causes waves in the group, but the impending danger worries everyone, and it is spoken of rarely. When they reach the Dwarven lands, Anne-Marie Du is able to find a secret entrance carved in the cave wall by Dwarven magic, and they enter the cave system. They happen to run into distant cousins of Du, who were beginning a sweep done every decade of abandoned mines to be sure Kobolds and other unwanted Fae did not settle into their old homes. deSibille manages to negotiate with the cousins, as well as a small Dwarven emissary, for sanctuary and eternal servitude. The Dwarves give in, not wanting to evict deSibille, who was midway into her first pregnancy. It takes several months to turn the small mining town into something that the non-Dwarves could call ‘home’. Category:Elves Category:Fae Category:Characters